


Mysterium

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Mysterium

In the long ago time of the Second Building, there came upon a small outer galaxy a great darkness of the spirit. It is said that no sentient was safe, no life-honor sacred. Those humans who held freedom hostage had fallen into the darkness and were lost. Their reign of horror swept outward from its seat of origin to encompass a thousand worlds of knowing.

Fervent prayers were made to all the gods, and so there arose at last a champion for the souls, a son of light so powerful that his illumination pushed back the darkness and broke the chains of enslavement that bound his brothers. And he was called Blake the Lightbringer.

There traveled with Blake his sacred band of five—and the Other. Strong was their courage in the face of evil, snatching victory from certain defeat, life from death. Wherever their phantom ship appeared, there too appeared light upon the face of blackness.

No one knew from whence they came; some saying heaven, some hell, and others still the heart of all creation. No matter—they fought as none had before, wading through the sea of blood their weapons spilled from the hearts of their enemies.

It is said that Blake was himself mere mortal flesh, death-vulnerable as were his courageous followers, save only the Other. Black-shrouded as the evil they fought, this one alone was not human-made, could not be named with the rest. From the darkest shadow of the night he was spawned, come upon this universe out of the void. He was called not to the battle, but to Blake himself, called as companion and friend, called as life-mate and keeper of his soul. Together they were as one, full circle joining all creation—the heat of stars, the cold of space—bound always in their differences.

Many are the tales of their passage, many more the songs in their praise. And it is said they watch still over all who cherish freedom. Let us offer thanksgiving to the god's of fortune.


End file.
